The present invention relates to coverplates axially overlying root portions of turbine buckets and mounting angel wing seals. The invention particularly relates to coverplates having balance weights to minimize stresses under centrifugal loading and centering slots to control the circumferential position of coverplate and bucket axial retention pins.